Legacy network systems, such as ones based on Frame Relay or Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM), may communicate with packet switched networks (PSN), such as an Internet Protocol (IP) switching network or a Multi-protocol Label Switching (MPLS) network through pseudowire emulation (PWE). It may be necessary to manage and control the PWE and associated pseudowires.